Serge
|image = Image:Thisisnotserge.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is NOT Serge. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = None yet |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 17 (physically unknown) |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Feline Demihuman |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common, minimal French |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1210 (Deck 12) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Chrono Cross |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = "Fate has no forgiveness for those who dare stand against it." |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Nashi }} Serge is a perfectly normal seventeen-year-old who just happens to have the power of interdimensional travel and is currently stuck in the body of a giant talking cat thing. Background Lynx: Here, Serge, look at this shiny rock. Serge: Ooh, what's that-- ZAP Lynx: Whoo! Seventeen again! Serge: WHAT THE FU-- Kid: UP SERGE Lynx: :D Serge: bleeds Lynx: STAB Kid: Well shit. Serge: I HATE THIS GAME. ...Okay No Really On the surface, Serge's background is totally normal. He's a seventeen-year-old from a fishing village called Arni, located in the southernmost area of the El Nido archipelago. Up until recent events, he lived with his mother and spent his days swimming, diving, and wasting time with his girlfriend, Leena. His father died when he was seven, but as he has absolutely no recollection of the event itself--although he does remember his father--it doesn't bother him much. He's always been generally well-liked, more than capable for his age, if a little bit naive and easily manipulated. However, because of the positive opinion of the people in his village, his naivite hardly came to bear often, and Serge's biggest concern was a lingering phobia of cats. He's spent more than a decade struggling to overcome this, with decent results. Below this, Serge's story is much deeper, and significantly darker. At the age of three he was attacked by a panther demon and horrifically poisoned, leaving his family with little to no chance of saving him. This turn of events led to Serge's father and his best friend setting sail into a massive storm with Serge stowed carefully on their tiny fishing boat, bound for the island of Marbule in the hopes that the sage living there could save him. The storm blew them off course, and the three found themselves in a place thought to be sealed off from the rest of the world--the Sea of Eden. In this place stood a city thrown back in time, manned by ghosts and ruled by a probability supercomputer known as FATE, performing a human experiment on such a massive scale that all the people of El Nido--and the archipelago itself--were the direct result of its meddling in the timeline. The city, Chronopolis, was powered by a splinter of an alien lifeform known as Lavos, which crashed on the planet tens of thousands of years ago, resulting in the birth of the human race. In a ridiculously convoluted turn of events, Serge came in direct contact with this splinter, known as the Frozen Flame, while FATE was offline due to the same storm that led Serge and his family to the city in the first place. This triggered a secret safety mechanism called the Prometheus Lock, which keyed itself into Serge's DNA and made the Flame inaccessible to anyone but him, thereby presenting a three-year-old with the title of Arbiter of Time. Upon reactivation, FATE discovered this and, in an effort to remedy the problem, corrupted Serge's father, Wazuki, and captured his best friend, allowing the former to escape only as a living interface of the supercomputer and trapping the latter in a space where all broken timelines collide, forcing him to help repair the damage Serge had done. Initially, Wazuki's corruption was minimal, and he went on with his life for a few more years, all the while being more and more corrupted by FATE, which was searching for a way to reaccess the Flame. Eventually it was decided that killing Serge would trigger the lock and give FATE temporary access, and the supercomputer completely reprogrammed Wazuki down to the genetic level. Due to Serge's fear of cats--a result of his initial attack--FATE designated Wazuki's new structure to be that of a feline demihuman. Serge's father stopped being Wazuki and became a creature called Lynx, whose first order was to drown the boy that had been his son. He did exactly that. Fortunately, due to some outside interference, the universe split into two worlds at this point--one in which Serge was drowned, another in which he survived. In the one world Serge's father disappeared, Serge lost all memory of these events, and grew up into a cheerful, uncomplicated young man surrounded by people who loved him. In the other, Lynx simply continued in his mission to give FATE full access to the Flame again. When Serge was seventeen, something in the division between the world broke, and he fell through. This led to him being told he and his entire family were dead, had been for years, and being rejected by the people he'd known his entire life. During a foray to see his own gravestone--which, of course, existed--he was attacked by the Acacian military and "rescued" by a girl named Kid. He and Kid joined forces, and proceeded to gather a ragtag gang of heroes and antiheroes, laying a three-man siege on Viper Manor, and being beat all to hell by an ambassador visiting from the mainland--a feline demihuman calling himself Lynx. Their travels eventually led them to a place called Fort Dragonia, where Lynx initiated an ancient ritual in order to gain the key to the Prometheus Lock; he forcibly traded bodies with Serge, thereby gaining the DNA necessary to access the Flame for FATE. Serge became Lynx and Lynx became Serge, so quickly that no one but them had a chance to realize it. Serge's friends beat him half to death under Lynx's order, unaware of who they were attacking until a minor slip assured that Lynx's impossible plot came to light, at which point the bodysnatcher stabbed and apparently killed Kid, then banished Serge to the space between worlds. ...Then things got really confusing. At the point from which Captain Redd chose him, Serge had been in Lynx's body for several weeks, gathering up another ragtag crew of weirdos all on his own, and was on a quest not so much to get his body back but to at least stop the bastard who stole it from using it for any of his nefarious purposes. Getting his body back would be cool, though. Too bad it's never going to happen now that he's on the boat. Abilities Serge is technically what one calls a Chrono Trigger, someone capable of bending the fabric of reality. Unfortunately he really can't control this at all, and has no way of even interfacing with it properly without distortions already in place in the world around him and some sort of focus such as a Time Egg or the Frozen Flame. More useful in standard altercations, he's decently trained in close-quarters combat; with Lynx's body at his disposal he's gotten significantly better. Demihumans might not be any inherently stronger than humans, but Lynx was in damn good shape when he decided he'd rather be a wiry kid. Also thanks to Lynx's body, or at least the feline genetics programmed into it, Serge has heightened senses of sight, hearing and smell. On the less physical end of things, Serge is capable of casting a number of spells known as Elements, due to being a native to El Nido. In his current position, however, the only ones he has at his disposal are a number of low-level restoratives and his baseline technical skill, which doesn't do much good without a weapon. This is his own fault for being so obsessed with keeping everyone healthy that he stripped most of the low-level attack spells from his mental grid. He'll learn better someday. Elegante Timeline May 2010 *21 ◘ Welcome to the Hellboat. with Zeke, Kevas and Phoenix. *23 ◘ Why would you eat pineapple out of a can? *25 ◘ Boomdeyada. Other Stuff, Links *Serge @ Chrono Compendium *Serge @ Wikipedia *RP Application Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Chrono Cross Category:Dropped